Guardians of the Occult
by J for Jenny
Summary: The Watcher's Council initially assumed Buffy Summers was a "throw-away" slayer, & waited for the next slayer to be called. But Buffy has proven herself by living longer than expected and killing the Master. Travers realizes their assumptions were wrong and decide the Council will be more involved in her life. Giles questions if the Watchers Council is what's best for the slayer.
1. Chapter 1: Thank You for Being a Friend

Wow! What a journey my life has taken me on. I am so happy to be writing again! I want to thank a few people before I start.

Firstly, I want to thank all of the loyal listeners of The Sunnydale Fanfic Club podcast and the amazing online friends I have made through that experience. What an amazing way for us to inspire and support each other as authors and fans of fanfiction. I know we haven't posted any new episodes or announced why. I was embarrassed to admit that we could no longer afford the costs of podcasting BUT fear not my friends. It is still my goal to find my way back to the podcast because your creativity and passion is infectious and I need to meet the rest of you that are out there. If you never heard of the Sunnydale Fanfic Club podcast, and you love Buffy fanfiction, I highly recommend you look it up. I interview very interesting Buffy fanfiction authors, get some background into their stories, they give great writing advice and we have loads of laughs talking about everything BUFFY! Plus I have many plot nuggets in this story that were inspired by authors I had interviewed.

Lastly, I would love to thank my bookstore friend that has been brainstorming with me to create this new story idea. She is the definition of a Slayer and her brain is amazing.

This story takes place slightly before Season 2. IMPORTANT! I have brought season 2 Buffy into modern times. So Buffy is 16-17 at Sunnydale High in 2019. Other than the major time jump, another difference you need to be aware of at this point is that Jenny Calendar has not been introduced into their lives yet. She is **not** a random gypsy sent to watch them (can I vent how much I hate this random character arch - urgh) and I have created an entirely new backstory for her character.

Well, thanks for joining me on this journey! I hope you enjoy.

Reviews are like water for my creative soul. So please leave some!

* * *

Chapter One: Thank You for Being a Friend

***Rupert Giles POV***

_08 August 2019_

_Under the circumstances, I felt quite impressed with Buffy's performance today. Regardless of Traver's assessment. The Council decided to make a surprise guest appearance to assess how Buffy's training had been going. Although it is typical for them to arrive unannounced and request for impromptu slayings, it does feel strange that they've suddenly taken an interest in Buffy. Since assigning me to the slayer, after Merrick had passed, they had left us alone. It's been a year. Now they seem to want something, and I'm afraid I'm not sure what. _

_The team Quinten brought with him for the review felt a bit lavish and unnecessary. They questioned and prodded at everything. I was thankful the school was in its summer session. It would have been troublesome having to explain to Snyder why all of these people were invading the halls with old relics and bloody weapons. Their assessment of my workspace has become tiresome. I'm beginning to feel as if I am the one under observation. Our success last year, taking out the Master vampire, should have earned us some respect, but they seem unimpressed. _

_If only they had been here…_

_Well, whatever this power play is intended to accomplish, it will be revealed tomorrow. And we are all rather enthusiastic about their departure._

I was up long before the alarm this morning. I even made the terrible decision of stirring up a pot of coffee. The water began to dribble through the coffee grounds loudly. I cracked an egg into a pan, and the bacon started to sizzle. Every sound was pounding into my head. I must have taken too many sips of bourbon last night before falling asleep.

"Giles!" Buffy called out as she burst through my front door.

I pulled away from the stove to look lazily in her direction. Sunrise was in an hour, and Buffy was already steamrolling ahead. I looked back at the coffee pot still brewing. I wasn't ready to endure Buffy.

"Giles, what are they waiting for?" She continued as I turned back to my eggs, "Why can't they just tell me I failed, do better, and disappear again? I need them to disappear."

"Good morning Buffy."

"I'm serious." A bar stool tread across the floor, and her elbows plopped onto the counter behind me. "I can't take the pressure. Did you hear how many disapproving groans they gave me yesterday? It was like you... times fifty!"

"They will be gone by the end of the day."

I plated the breakfast and turned around to pass it across the counter. I got a good look at Buffy this time. Her eyes were heavy, and her face was pale. She held her sleeves past her hands, and the creases in her clothes from yesterday's battles remained. She must have been up all night, riddled with the same anxiety that had been knawing away at me. I took a breath and watched her expression soften with me. I poured her a cup of coffee.

"Why are they even here?" She held the warm mug in her hands.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

"Willow and Xander were talking, and they think…. Well, worried… that… the Council can't take you away from me, can they?"

"No. I won't let them." I said firmly.

Her eyes were big, and I could see her holding back the tears. She nodded slightly, but I could see she was unconvinced. "M-maybe, they can let me retake the test? We could study Latin, Japanese, demon languages… and do all the boring training sessions you want. I can do it right this time. I can't lose you, Giles!"

"Buffy, you listen to me." I put a hand over her mug to force her to look back up at me, "Buffy, you are perfect. The Watcher's Council is an organization whose sole purpose is to protect the line of Slayers. Now they can be rather harsh with their methods, but there is no other organization out there more equipped to protect you. I have no doubt in my mind that they mean well. And in the unlikely event that they fire me, it's because they have someone more suited to protect you. I will never let them bring any harm to you. And I will never leave you."

Her lip quivered, and a small tear fell from her left eye. I walked around the bar to embrace her, and she had never held onto me so tightly. I could tell by her hug, she was terrified. I'm sure that's precisely how the Watcher's Council intended her to feel. _Those pricks. _

"You promise?"

I pulled away from our hug enough to look her directly in the eyes.

"I promise."

She looked away from my gaze and down at the floor, "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to be the slayer or for them to come out here and judge my every move. Literally."

"I know. Neither did I, so we are in this together, okay?"

She nodded, keeping her gaze away from mine. I pulled a napkin from the kitchen and wiped away her tears. She took some deep breaths and tried to pull herself back together. She was tired. That was obvious. And probably hungry. But mostly, she needed a break.

"Do you think you could find something for us to watch?"

Her green eyes found mine again, and she smiled, "You… Giles, you don't have a tv?"

I reluctantly walked toward the living room and knocked over a couple stacks of books. Behind them was a small 12" cube tv with a built-in VHS player. Buffy seemed impressed.

"Gosh Giles, you would think we were in the nineties."

… _or not._

At least she was back to teasing me, and I knew that meant progress.

"Well, it's not the newest thing on the market. But it's sturdy, and with the kind of life we lead, I'm sure that will come in handy."

"Did it come with an antenna?"

"Probably."

Buffy rolled her eyes and moved around me into the kitchen and pulled the long twisted piece of metal out of the garbage. I was about to yell at her to put it back, but she raised her hands innocently, stopping my interruption.

"Don't worry. I'll do it free of charge."

"Do what?"

She promptly ignored me, and within minutes the local news channel was playing on the small cube.

"How did you…?"

"Magic."

_Teenagers._

She took a bite of her bacon and plopped herself onto the couch, bringing her breakfast with her. I poured myself a bottle of bourbon and joined her. We both needed a break. Our lives have been stolen from us, chosen for us and soon the Watcher's Council will be down our throats with how poorly we are handling all of it. But for right now, she is smiling. No judgment. The freedom to chose. She had a remix she sang with the intro to Golden Girls.

Her choice could have been much worse...

"My mom and I used to watch this every Saturday morning. Before I used to be up all night long and sleep-in till noon."

We watched and laughed at a few episodes before we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Horse

Chapter Two: The Dark Horse

***Rupert Giles POV***

By the time Buffy and I arrived at the library, the Council was scattered around looking as bored as they possibly could. Both Xander and Willow stood eagerly from the stairs. I could feel their nerves radiating from across the room. Buffy walked over toward them and put an arm around Willow. She gave a weak smile in return.

"How nice of you to join us," Travers said, full of contempt.

I pushed down my rage in an attempt to keep my composure for Buffy's sake. She didn't need today to be any more difficult. "I apologize for our tardiness. We, uh… had some business to attend to on our way here."

"Right." He stood up from his chair and looked carefully from me to Buffy, "We assumed you two had just slept in."

He took another step toward me and spoke in a volume so only I could hear. "You might want to run a comb through your hair, Rupert. You should try to look presentable before the Council."

Instinctively I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping to pat it down into a much more natural state. He saw right through my lie, giving me a warning glance before turning back toward Buffy.

"Might I recommend next time a phone call?"

"You know what they say. Better late than..." Buffy paused to look at me.

_Pregnant._

_A Golden Girls reference._

I laughed before I could stop myself.

I covered my laugh with a failed attempt to give Buffy a disapproving glare. She smiled innocently back. Travers turned back to me to provide me with the glare I should have been giving Buffy.

"Right. Well, we've wasted enough time, so let me get straight to it." Xander and Willow held onto Buffy, and they watched Travers turn back towards them.

"Buffy, I'm going to be frank with you. The Watcher's Council works hard using powerful magics to locate as many potential slayers as we can to train and prepare them for the life of a slayer. Sometimes we can't locate all of them. Occasionally, a potential slayer that we have not trained has been chosen. This is the case with you and a few slayers before you. Historically speaking, these slayers die almost instantly without the proper training or explanation for their enhanced abilities. Then a new slayer is called. With that Slayer's demise, we hope the next Slayer will be someone we have properly trained. When your first Watcher, Merrick, had been killed, we had assumed you would go shortly after. We sent Giles to find you, and he did. But his reports about you had us assuming your demise was imminent, as it was written in prophecy."

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Travers!" I came up behind him practically shouting in his ear, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

Calmly and without looking away from Buffy Travers continued, "I am only telling the girl the truth, Rupert. And if you let me finish, I'm actually trying to compliment her."

So far, everything he mentioned was information I already knew. I couldn't help but feel like it was wrong to tell Buffy everything. I remember the way she looked at me when she over-heard the prophecy that she was going to die. Her eyes were helpless, and I failed, crumbling before her. Now Travers was rubbing death in her face, and if his next statement wasn't actually a compliment, I was ready to punch him in the face.

"Buffy… you have already lived longer than any of us anticipated and have proven yourself to be just as capable as Rupert believes you to be."

…

"We can see our mistake in dismissing you, and we plan to make immediate corrective action."

_Bloody fuck._

"Rupert will work closely with us to have you withdrawn from school immediately to be provided with a more proper training regimen than you are used to. You will no longer be allowed to associate with these civilians," he pointed toward Willow and Xander, "And your relationship with Angel is to be terminated."

"What?" Buffy pulled away from her friends, "You can't do that..."

Travers dismissed her opposition and continued. "And if Giles can't get you to cooperate with our program, he will be fired, and a new watcher will be sent to take his place. Someone more suitable to do what it takes to get you to fall in line."

"You're insane!" Xander cried out. "You don't own her."

"My friends and that vampire you are trying to take away from me have occasionally saved my life." Buffy fought.

"And now you will learn to stand on your own. Without extra assistance." He paused, looking down at the floor, "Our organization has spent centuries protecting and guiding the Slayer. I can assure you, Buffy, we have nothing on our minds but the longevity and success of your life. You are our weapon. If we had found you as a potential, this adjustment wouldn't be so hard on you, and that is our failure. We aim to protect people, like your friends. We aren't your enemy, although I'm sure it feels that way now. We will give you a week to get your affairs in order. We will take you and Rupert to an undisclosed training facility. There you will be properly trained on honing your abilities."

No one said anything. We all knew we couldn't fight Travers. His utterly useless entourage began to stand and exit the building.

"And Buffy I wouldn't think about running away. I have resources that can make your life extremely difficult and magic to locate you where ever you hide. It will only end worse for you and your friends."

The threat hung in the air. Willow's knees crumbled, and she lowered herself back onto the stairs. The three of them held the same pained reactions on their faces. Xander looked at me to do… anything. But I am familiar with the resources of the Council. I have used them myself at one point or another. Travers was right. He could make life difficult for all of them. I swallowed the truth down hard and kept my gaze away from Xander. The library felt cold.

"Now, Rupert, if I could speak with you before I depart."

"Sure," I whispered in defeat, "Let's go into my office."

I turned away from the children, and Travers followed my slow steps into the office and closed the door behind us.

I looked at the books scattered around my office in the dimly lit room, and I wondered if there was more I could have done to prevent Buffy from suffering through this. Should I have been more strict with her from the beginning to avoid this loss for her now?

"Rupert..." he began.

I had forgotten he was still here.

"You may assume I disapprove, but there is no written rule that states Watchers and Slayers can not have a romantic relationship. And there is a reason for that..."

"What?" _What exactly was he implying?_

"No judgment here. Miss Summers is a beautiful young woman, and humans have needs. We have found that Slayers have abnormally powerful libidos, and it's natural to form romantic relationships with each other when you have no one else that understands our lifestyle..."

My blood pressure was through the roof. I loosened my tie, and my head was pounding again. "How dare you - !"

"I'm going to tell you what I have told every Watcher before you. These romantic relationships can threaten the life of your Slayer. If you feel your relationship will cause her harm, you are required to inform us so we can send her a new Watcher. This is important. I know you don't want her to die. We can see that you love her."

I punched him. Hard. His nose cracked beneath my knuckles, and he flew across the room, knocking over trinkets and books as he smacked against the wall. Blood streamed from his face. He held himself up on a small table beside the door. I promised Buffy I wouldn't let him fire me, but that promise meant nothing to me right now. I wanted to see him dead. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I feel my point has been made."

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and flinched as he cleaned his face. I grabbed a sword from the wall and held it firm at my side.

"Now, killing me won't change anything. You know that." He looked at me with his sly grin and turned the knob, "I'll see you in a week."

He closed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath.

And another.

I growled as I plunged the sword through the door.

I held it there... in both of my hands. My chest rose and fell in an unnatural pattern. I tried to control my exhales, but my body just shivered.

I pulled the sword back through the door, and when I saw it was clean, I dropped it to the floor. The metal clamored from its fall. I slammed the office door behind me and stormed out of the library, leaving the kids, terrified and speechless behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Hope

**Chapter 3: A New Hope**

*Jenny Calendar POV*

I pulled my camera from my purse and aimed it at my Starbucks cup in the sand. The ocean breeze forced my long hair into my face. I closed my eyes, putting my camera back into my purse, and took a deep breath. I fixed my hair into one long braid over my shoulder.

"I have worked too hard today not to get this damn photo." I vented into the wind.

Opening my eyes, I pulled my camera from my purse and tried again. The colorful lights from the sunset bounced around the waves. My cup was off-center to the dark pinks and greens that intermingled in the sky.

"Perfect."

I moved the photo from my camera onto my Instagram account via Bluetooth, and I made sure to tag ThankYourBarista for this coffee. We were partnering up this week to try and expand our influence. Our project was to raise money for art programs in the Los Angeles County school district. ThankYourBarista was known on social media for his artwork on his Starbucks cups, and I was known on Instagram for my dark photography. My personal goal was to use this project to increase my followers by 2000, and I had already exceeded it with one day left into our partnership. It was clear to me that ThankYourBarista and I would have to work together again.

He's been making a living off of his Instagram account for years. I'm only five years into it and still learning, but I find collaborations to be the most educational for my success.

I was trying to take a beach selfie when my phone began to vibrate. I froze for a brief moment. No one ever called me. It was instantaneous for my body to jump into alert mode, as it must be an emergency. I looked at my screen, but the glare was too intense for me to see who it was. I turned my back to the sun and, to my surprise, saw the name Edward Charles lighting up my screen. Maybe it was a butt dial? I pressed the talk button and hesitated to pull the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Calendar? Is that you?" His voice was hushed, but even in his hushed tone, I could hear the sound of an old familiar friend.

"Charles?" My voice cracked.

"I-I'm sorry for being so..." He stopped.

I pushed my lips together. I didn't know how to have this conversation either. It had been so long.

"I'm sorry it's late."

"It's okay. I know you're probably on Watcher time." I joked. I regretted it immediately when he didn't even give a courtesy laugh. It was an uncomfortable conversation. It was what had driven us apart. Old memories flooded through my mind. "Why are you calling?"

"I would like to catch up."

"I'm not coming back." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I could hear him take a deep breath, "I know. I promise. I would just like to see you."

I never trusted the Watcher's Council. If he was calling me now, they probably knew where I was. But why did they want me back?

I had grown accustomed to the nighttime breeze of Hermosa Beach, but the chills invaded my body anyway.

He continued, "You were right… about everything."

I know I was right.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I would just like to talk. I don't know if this connection is safe, can we meet in person? You name the place where ever you feel safe Calendar, and I'll meet you there."

"Look, I'm not exactly in the mother country..."

"I know. I-I mean, I follow you on Instagram. Just name the place and -"

"The Poop Deck."

"What?"

"The Poop Deck. You're the Watcher. Figure it out and be there. I won't stay there long."

"Understood."

The connection ended, and selfie mode popped back up on my phone. I looked terrified, so I closed my screen. The sand moved with my feet as I walked straight ahead to the bar. I tagged it in my last photo. He should be able to find it. The demons that ran the joint were powerful, and they owed me a favor. They were like my family. I kept them safe when the wrong people came knocking during their kitten poker hours, and I know they would keep me safe if I asked. I felt safe here. I always have.

I sat at a barstool facing the ocean and ordered a beer. I watched people and their dogs pass by as the beach turned dark, and its nightlife began to flourish. I tried to calculate the last time I had seen Edward.

Edward watched nervously behind him as he walked across the sandy path to the bar. He was so long and skinny. He looked the same, just so much older. His hair had darkened with age and was less of a curly mess on his head than it had been. He saw me through the window, and we both paused to recognize each other. He kept his face clean, but the outline of facial hair he could grow outlined his jaw. We should both be turning 30 this year.

Twenty years. I haven't seen Charles's face in twenty years.

I pressed my hand against my cheek to stop a tear from falling. A bicyclist almost ran him over on the path, so he hurried inside. I laughed, and his grin mimicked mine. My cousin Clem was the bouncer tonight. He was a sizeable fleshy demon that got a lot of attention from the locals. He looked the part of a big tough bouncer, but he was indeed a teddy bear. Clem I.D.'d Charles at the door and looked over at me for permission to let him in. I nodded, and Clem stepped aside. Charles stared at Clem in awe, and I had to get up and drag him away from the door.

"You are aware that is a demon, correct?"

I dragged him over to his seat while he kept his eyes on Clem.

"And?" Charles turned to look at me with a solemn expression. I rolled my eyes at him, "Sorry I don't have the same rigid ways of looking at demons like your Council does. He's like a cousin to me."

"A cousin?"

"Don't forget… I'm part demon too, Charles." My patience was wearing thin, "That's why I left. The Watcher's Council would never have accepted me."

He nodded, looking back at me with sadness in his eyes. "I know. I remember."

He reached out for my hand and held it in his. We used to be best friends, and this small gesture didn't feel foreign to me. My hands remembered his, and I squeezed it back. It had been long since I've had a human friend.

I remember the last time Charles held my hand just like this.

_My dad slammed a large glass vase in the living room and shouted at my mom. Charles and I could over-hear them from upstairs. They didn't know we were home._

_"Our daughter is part Keres demon?! You slept with a Keres demon?!"_

_"I didn't know he was a Keres demon."_

_My dad laughed. It was an evil laugh, but I could feel his pain._

_My parents had been worried because they said my eyes change color when I'm sad. To be honest, I wasn't surprised when they brought a dark magic warlock home to examine me. A part of me had never fit in. I was much more drawn to the darker parts of human existence. Pain and suffering were beautiful emotions to me. No one else seemed to agree. I guess they got news back from the warlock. I was a part-demon._

_"I don't even know what problem to unravel first." He shouted. Tears fell from my eyes, but I couldn't make a sound. If he knew I was home, he would stop, but I needed to know more. "Good luck getting that demon into the Watcher's Council now. They will kill her as soon as they find out."_

_"She didn't want to go anyway." She said quickly, "She cried to me yesterday when I told her about the Slayer. She kept saying it was wrong. She has been refusing to go to the academy because she's scared. Could you imagine? How embarrassing! She acts like they are the monsters. Ha! But, if the Council found out we hid this from them, they will be sure to kill us too."_

_"I can't believe you've dragged me into this!" His hands never left his face as he shouted, "I worked so hard to be where I am in the Council, and you had to be a whore and bring that little bitch into the world. You both are going to mess it all up for me."_

_My whole body shivered in fear. Those were my parents, and they loved me. Why were they suddenly acting like I was a whole different person? I was the Jenny I always was. I didn't know I was a demon. It wasn't my fault._

_Charles grabbed my hands and looked at me. I wanted him to make it all go away. Charles didn't think I was different, and I wanted everyone to see me that way too._

_"We have to kill her. It's the only way we can get out of this."_

_The moment these words left my mother's lips, my life was never the same._

_I couldn't breathe. Charles dragged me away from the balcony of the stairs and into my room. I stood frozen, where he left me when his hands left mine. He shuffled around the room. I stood in a daze. I refused to believe those were my parents. I wanted to believe they were possessed. But it wasn't them who were evil. It was me._

_"Come on, Jenny. We're going now."_

_Charles never called me Jenny. He retook my hand. My backpack was on his back, and my stuff scattered around the room. We were ten years old when we jumped off my roof and ran to our secret treehouse on the river. Charles didn't care that I was a demon. He was my best friend and just cared that I was alive. Every time I cried, he held my hands._

I looked down at our hands now and felt safe. Charles protected me. I didn't know who this man was now, but my heart trusted him. I looked back into his eyes, and I tried to stay alert, but I could only see the ten-year-old boy that save my life. If the Watcher's Council came here to kill me, this would be their perfect moment. I felt safe.

"Jenny don't be afraid." He said slowly, as he rubbed his fingers over my hands, "I would never hurt you."

"I know." I cried. I grasped onto his hands tighter until I could feel his pulse. His pulse was as nervous as mine. There was so much to say, but I couldn't get any words out. Instead, I sat there and cried into his shoulder for longer than I care to admit. He held me.

When my sobs calmed down, I pulled away from him and took a long drink from my beer. I placed my mug slowly back onto the table and finally said, "Why didn't you come with me?"

_"Come with me."_

_I had been living in the treehouse for a few months. My parents didn't try hard to look for me. Charles told me that they just told everyone I had died, and they even paid for a funeral. My father is in prison now for the murder of my mother, not long after my fake funeral. I had no one left. It was Charles who kept bringing me food, and it was Charles that convinced me that although part of me has demon blood, I wasn't a monster._

_"What if we told the Council you are alive?"_

_"You heard my parents. They'll kill me."_

_He shook his head, "I can't believe the council would be so mean."_

_"I do." I said, tossing a rock across the river. I felt it in my bones. There was so much about the Council that didn't sit right with me. "Charles, I need to run, and I can't live in this treehouse forever."_

_"I know."_

_"Come with me." I turned to him, and his eyes were wide with fear. "Please."_

_"No." He said flatly. "I'm destined to be a Watcher. My family has protected generations of Slayers. It's important work, and I'm going to be next. I want to protect the Slayer. I feel it in my bones. It's my destiny."_

_"I can't believe you!" I shouted at him, "Do you want to work for a group of people that would kill me?"_

_"Jenny… I've told you, the Council is good people! They would never kill a good person. I'm sorry about what has happened to you but-"_

_"Leave!" I cried at him. I picked up a rock at threw it at his legs. He danced around it, so I picked up some more, "Don't come back!" I shouted louder I tossed the rocks at his legs, "I'm leaving tonight and never coming back!" He gave me one last desperate look before turning away._

_He came back later that night as I was about to leave. My spirits lifted. He was going to go with me. He walked over toward me, keeping his eyes down. He put a wad of cash and a burner phone in my hands. He didn't say anything or explain where he got it. He just handed it over to me and turned away. It took me a moment to realize he wasn't coming with me. I didn't let myself cry._

_"Fine! I don't need you anyway, Charles!"_

_But I didn't know how to survive without him._

I've wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't be. He had done so much to protect me, and I couldn't ask him for more. But now he's just shown up, and I feel like I'm ten years old again with too much on my shoulders.

"I didn't leave with you because I wasn't as smart as you."

I laughed.

"Tell me about your life here..." He said softly, "I want to know everything. The last message you sent me was that you were safe. I haven't heard from you since. And yet, you never changed your number?"

"I couldn't." I admitted, "Part of me was always hoping you would call again."

The waiter came over and brought me another beer. She took Charles's drink order and walked away again.

"Well… I made it to New York. I remembered a story about a slayer that used to live there. I was so lost. But I thought if I couldn't work with the Watcher's Council, I would find my own way to help the Slayer." I smiled, remembering my childish dreams. "I lured a bunch of vampires into an alley next to a nightclub, and I was planning to take them out."

"Ambitious."

"Very. I just thought my demon side would take over when I needed it. I wanted to learn what I was. I was dumb. The loose skinned demons found me and saved my life. I never knew demons could be caring and gentle. The Council never let me believe that was possible. But they took me in. Gave me a home." I smiled, "They are my real parents."

I looked over at Charles, who was just looking over at the ocean, not giving anything away. So I continued.

"They moved us over to California because it freaked them out when I told them a Slayer had been through New York. Plus, I was bugging them that I wanted to go to Disneyland and they had family that lived out along the ocean. They bought a photo development store in Beverly Hills and raised me in it until that went out of business. I learned a lot about photography. I even build custom cameras, which is the secret to my success. And now I'm a savvy social media influencer."

"So, did you like Disneyland?"

"We all did."

"You went together?!" He sounded shocked.

"We got a few funny looks. But my parents were pros at blending in. They taught me how to blend in to stay safe. Going to Disneyland, it was the best trip we ever had."

Charles leaned back in his chair with a great huff. It was a lot to absorb for a Watcher. I'm sure so much of my life went against his teachings. I gave him his time to absorb it. But it was my life, and I've learned not to apologize for any of it.

"I think I have one photo of my old toad. But your photos…I've followed you on Instagram for a while. They are amazing."

"Thank you. I use my photography as a way to protect my family, keeping them hidden with the appearance of a normal life. So I've had a lot of practice with a camera. Plus snap chat filters make it so easy now."

"I guess you're doing well if you're making a living off of Instagram." He chuckled, "I didn't realize you would be such a millennial."

I smiled. I wanted to laugh with him, but it dawned on me he came here for a reason.

"Charles…"

He heard the sadness in my voice, "You want to know why I'm here."

My heart fluttered in anticipation.

"There is a new slayer. Her name is Buffy, and she is incredible." He started, "She was one of the potentials the Council never found. She grew up outside of our traditions and customs."

"Are you her watcher?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm not. But her current Watcher is a little unorthodox. He has allowed her to live a semi-normal life along with her slayer duties. She goes to high school, and she has friends."

I almost choked on my beer.

"The Council hadn't intervened before now because there was a prophecy that she was to die soon. But the prophecy came to pass, and she lived. The Council is kicking themselves for overlooking her until now. They plan to force her into a strict training regimen that they felt should have been enforced from the beginning. She has been resistant. Mr. Traver's is very impatient. If she doesn't fully turn herself over to them in two weeks, he will kill her mother."

I fumed frozen in my seat. I couldn't stand to look at Charles. I knew the Council was rotten, and he was one of them. "Does her watcher know?"

"I have no idea." He admitted, "I've left the Watchers Council for good."

"What?!" I shouted a little too loudly. The other patrons in the bar looked over in our direction. I put my head down to shield from their glares.

"They've gone too far if they are willing to kill an innocent woman to make Buffy submit to them. I've seen them do so much in the last few years, and so much of it I wanted to believe was for a greater good. But mostly, I feel ashamed. Because I realized you were always right. And I should have left with you."

Rage was fulling me. I survived on my own without Charles and felt that these apologies were far too late. Tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I looked at him, "Is that why you're here? To say sorry?"

"Yes. And no." He paused to lean back into his seat. "I'm here to recruit you."

I laughed.

He ignored me and continued, "I think it's about time to knock the Watcher's Council a peg or two, don't you? Times have changed. Now someone needs to step in to protect the Slayers from the Watcher's Council."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is." He nodded, "Which is why I am aligning myself with some powerful allies. I've got a team, each one with a grudge against the Council. To be honest, so far, it's been a lot of fun. We could use you."

"Are you crazy?! The Watcher's Council has been in place for thousands of years. Their resources are unlimited. What you want is impossible."

"But we have something that they will never have..."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for some meaningful, uplifting kumbaya. I shook my head A took the last remaining sip of my drink.

He leaned into my side, "Don't you want to guess?"

"No."

"Demons."

My drink sprayed across our table from my lips. Charles laughed at me while I quickly grabbed napkins to clean up my mess.

"Demons?" I choked, "You are willing to work with demons?!"

"Well, I'm trying to recruit you, aren't I?" He said too smugly.

"I don't count."

He pulled a business card out of his inner pocket and put it on the table. "Someone showed me that not all demons are inherently bad."

Edward Charles

Guardians of the Occult

I held the card in my fingers.

"We could use you, Calendar." He smiled. "You've inspired me to take a stand. It only feels right if you were out there with me, being a part of that change."

I looked back at Charles the moment I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm in."

A passion vibrated through me. It was as if this was the chance I've been waiting for my whole life. It felt impossible, but it also felt right.

"Perfect." He put some cash on the table. He stood from his seat and adjusted his jacket. "In that case, Sunnydale High School is looking for a photography teacher. I think that's where you could blend in nicely. You have an interview tomorrow."

I scoffed at him, "You planned this out, didn't you? What if I said no?"

He paused to think about it, "It would have been awful. I would have lost my car."

I shook my head in confusion, "You bet a car on me?"

"And you didn't let me down."

"You're an idiot!"

"Are you kidding?" He smiled confidently, "I happen to be the new owner of a porcelain vase from China's Yuan Dynasty. It's quite rare and extraordinary."

I replied sarcastically. "Congratulations!"

"I'll text you the details of your interview. You'll meet the team soon."

And he left. I watched him walk away wondering about the precarious relationship he had with his car. Was it regularly used as betting collateral or was he so certain that I'd sign on? A new feeling of hope overwhelmed me as I slipped the business card into my pocket. It was time for my usual nightly patrol and it felt like a good night to slay a vamp.


	4. Chapter 4: Free Fallin'

***Jenny POV***

I never learned much about my demon side. I never wanted to. But I could feel the Keres demon in my heart, especially when people were in pain. The Keres demon navigated me toward suffering. My photography was a perfect representation of the Keres demon's influence on my life. Pain is beautiful, an emotion to be celebrated.

Needless to say, I don't get hired for many family photos, Christmas, or wedding photography. My style is unique. Marketable for Instagram and general media, but not for an actual career in photography. So, it was a very unusual experience for me to have an interview with a man practically begging me to take the job. Now I am the new photography teacher at Sunnydale High School, regardless of my lack of teaching experience, and it was a reason to celebrate.

Could I even be a teacher? I was in over my head, but I would worry about that problem tomorrow.

There wasn't much to do in Sunnydale. I found myself at a coffee bar with live entertainment. I hadn't looked up from my phone, but the music had drawn me in. This entire town was lovely. I was quick to feel at home here.

Congratulations! Charles texted me with a gif of a man throwing balloons into the sky.

I laughed. I hadn't even told Charles I'd gotten the job, but of course, he already knew. Before I could respond with a sassy emoji, he sent me another message.

And Happy Birthday Calendar. When I get back, we will celebrate this one and all the birthdays in between. I hope you're out celebrating with friends and not working like me.

I paused. It had been a long time since anyone ever texted me for my birthday. I was receiving notifications all day from my followers' typical "Happy Birthday" comments, which were easy to ignore, but I had no idea how to respond to a text message.

Thank you. I hesitated.

Was that an appropriate response? I put my phone down and asked for some more coffee.

I let my attention shift to the entertainment, which was just a man strumming on his acoustic guitar. His voice was husky and layered with emotion. The strums on his guitar were slow and vibrated around us. The air was thick with his music. Everyone in the cafe was watching him.

She's a good girl, loves her mamma

Loves Jesus and America, too

She's a good girl, crazy bout Elvis

Loves horses and her boyfriend too,

yeah yeah

I recognized Free Fallin' by John Mayer. The demon inside of me could feel he chose this song carefully as if every word was attached to his soul. I could feel it in his music. He hurt someone he loved.

I pulled my camera out and walked closer toward him. He was wearing loose jeans and a light blue button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Round metal glasses sat above his nose, he had small lips and broad shoulders. I pulled the camera up to my eye and began filming.

I'm a bad boy... for breaking her heart

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

All the vampires, walkin' through the valley

They move west down, Ventura Boulevard

And all the bad boys, are standing in the shadows

And the good girls, are home with broken hearts

And I'm free

Free fallin', fallin'

Now I'm free

Free fallin', fallin'

I gravitated closer. The lure he had on me was unshakable. His pain was beautiful and ripe. It had so much power. My human side recognized this feeling brewing inside of me, but it was too late to turn back. The demon has been intrigued, and it was about to devour.

Oh, I'm gonna leave this, this world for a while

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Free fallin', fallin'

Free fallin', fallin'

Free fallin', fallin'

The last strum of his guitar left his fingers too quickly. The song was over, and maybe my temptation would fade.

I pulled the camera slowly from my eyes and looked up at him only to find that he was looking directly at me. My demon retreated back inside itself almost instinctually. I took a step back. And another. The crowd stood around him and cheered in unison. I took the opportunity to turn back toward my seat. I chugged what was left of my now cold coffee and waited for the waitress to pass by so I could flag her down.

I could still feel him in the room. I forced confidence as he walked up behind me.

"Who did you hurt?"

He paused. No response.

I turned around to look at him. His left hand was paused in mid-air as if I interrupted him from tapping my shoulder. I pushed my back against the counter, but I couldn't get any farther away. A confused expression hung on his brow. Behind his round glasses were soft green eyes.

"Excuse me?" He had a familiar British accent.

"That last song you played." I gestured to the stage, "It was beautiful."

"Oh, uh, thank you." He slipped slowly into the empty seat next to mine. Being completely aware of his body, I could feel his wariness.

"So, who was it? A girlfriend? Wife?"

With a quick glance at his hand, I noticed only a class ring with a green gem but no wedding band. But from experience, that didn't always mean he wasn't married.

"More like a daughter." He sighed, "But how did you know?"

"It's a gift." I bragged, shrugging my shoulders. "If you give me your handle, I'll tag you."

"H-handle?"

"On social media? Your name..." I clarified.

"Oh. Oh, yes… t-that handle."

He still sounded a bit confused.

"What did you think I meant?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." He flashed an embarrassed smile that almost made me laugh.

"So, what is it?" I pressed.

"I don't have one."

Translation: He doesn't want you to see he is married with three kids.

"Fine. How do you promote your singing?"

"I don't." He replied again. My confusion seemed to be making him smile in amusement. "I stay away from most social... distractions."

"Why? Are you on a social media cleanse?" I tried to keep the judgment out of my voice, "Or are you one of those that think they are too old to understand how it works?"

His smile faded. "I'm perfectly capable. I-I just don't want to waste time walking around like a mindless zombie with my head down addicted to my phone."

Feeling slightly offended by his comment, I fought back, "You're saying you wouldn't be able to control yourself?"

"That's not-"

"No, I completely understand." I pushed. "Some people are just more mindless zombies than others."

He scoffed as he turned away from me.

"The usual?"

I hadn't even noticed our server return.

"Sure." He gave a weak smile, "Thanks, Sharron."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my own coffee. Sharron sensing the tension, refilled my coffee in silence, and walked away.

"You don't seem to have much control." He said.

I looked at my phone. Although it was face down between us on the bar, The lights of notifications were illuminating the table. I locked the screen so it would stop.

"It's just birthday notifications," I grumbled.

"Oh."

That's right. Feel guilty, you snob.

He started to look around, "Are you here to celebrate with someone?"

I wasn't. I was spending my birthday alone and fuming that he was drawing attention to it. Whoever he hurt probably deserved some sweet revenge and I felt less guilty about wanting to be the one to initiate it.

"Why? Do you want to celebrate with me?"

I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "I could blow out your candle."

He put his mug down as he began to choke.

My body pressed against his side. I slowly moved my hand over his chest and inside his jacket, "It will be fun."

"Uh, I-I don't-"

He was too easy. I pulled the phone from his inner jacket pocket and moved back into my seat. He had an older I-phone… 6th generation, I think, and no lock preventing me from opening it. His homepage was open before he noticed what happened.

"Hey!"

I held an arm between us, pushing him back.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You seriously have no social media apps on your phone." His background image was a typical stock photo of outer space. "Have you ever downloaded an app?"

Without causing a scene, he attempted another push for the phone, but I held it out of his grasp. "At least let me change your background photo." I opened his photos. He had none.

"No fun. You don't even have any inappropriate photos."

I turned his camera to selfie mode and faced the camera at us.

"Don't move, and I'll give it back. Promise."

My free hand squished his face. His lips were uneven, and his cheeks bulged awkwardly. I made a kissy face toward his cheek, without my lips actually touching him, and snapped our photo. When his face was released, he stretched out his jaw.

"Can I have my phone back now?"

"Almost."

Within a few short moments, after turning up the volume on his phone, I returned his phone back into his inner jacket pocket. My smile was uncontrollable.

"Ow!" I pulled my hand quickly from his jacket. Something had stung me.

For some reason, I had a splinter.

***Giles POV***

I knew it.

Something was off about her. First, it was her eyes. When I first saw her behind her camera, her eyes seemed to flash green. But being next to her now, I could see her eyes were dark brown. They had changed color. However, I wasn't sure. My vision wasn't perfect. But she touched the cross inside my jacket, and it burned her.

She was a vampire.

I had to do some research later about vampire eyes changing color, but for right now, I had to take action.

The woman pulled a twenty from her pocket and stood from her seat.

"Your addiction is disturbing." She said a little too loudly, "You need to work on it."

A few nearby glances crossed our way. Her comment was odd and out of place. Mostly, I was perturbed by our entire interaction. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Her words dripped with sarcasm. I watched the door close behind her, unsure of what just happened.

I had to follow her.

While I was hurrying to pay my tab, a small scream echoed around me. I looked around carefully, but it felt odd as if the sound had come from me. I froze and waited to hear it again.

"Ah-"

Moaning.

"Yes. Ah."

It got louder. Other patrons from the cafe began to look around in my direction. The situation was escalating quickly, and I was very uncomfortable. Robust music started to follow the sounds making it worse.

Heavy breathing deepened.

"Don't stop."

I stood up, knocking over my drink in the process.

"Damn girl, you can take me in deep."

"Bloody hell!"

MY PHONE.

At this point, I could hear the hushed laughter of those around me. I struggled to get the phone out of my suit. The moaning got louder as I pushed every button on my phone. Finally, the music stopped. To make matters worse, the picture of the woman that did this was plastered all over my phone.

I could feel the heat pass my ears. I looked around nervously at the others around me, wondering if I should apologize. Deciding against it, I threw money on the table, grabbed my bag, and tried to hunt down the vampire.

***Jenny POV***

Maybe I should be consumed with guilt, but I was too high on adrenaline. I couldn't stop laughing as I walked under the street lamps to my hotel. Anyone with that little on their phone needed a life anyway. No wonder his sadness drew me in.

I dried my tears of laughter against my cheeks.

There was something strange about that man. I have felt the lure before with men or women in severe emotional turmoil. Usually, the demon takes over, and I enjoy the hot and sweaty nights that follow. My relationships haven't been extremely healthy ones and never goes beyond sex. But tonight the demon just stopped. It was unusual, but I was thankful for it.

The Sunnydale stars drifted in and out of view as I walked past buildings and street lights. The sound of traffic wasn't as heavy in Sunnydale as Los Angeles. It was nice. Instead, the sound of night birds and other creatures chirped around me.

A familiar muffled cry echoed through an alley.

My body stopped moving, and I turned back toward the alley. This was a creature I was equipped to investigate. I pulled the stake from my purse and held it steady at my waist. Without further hesitation, I made a break down the alley. Another scream, this time louder, came from behind a dumpster. I've mistaken a vampire before for teenage hooligans, so I had to discreetly assess the situation.

"It's a little tacky to be making out next to a dumpster, don't you think?"

The vampire turned her face to look at me. Her wrinkles were pronounced, and blood pooled from her lips. Another woman was leaning limply against the brick wall of the building.

"Help." She breathed.

"Mind your own business!" The vampire hissed.

Ignoring the pain in my hand from the earlier splinter, I tightened my grip on my stake and kicked the vampire against the dumpster. She stumbled enough to let go of her victim.

"Run!" I shouted at her. Without another glance at me, the woman stood on her feet and pushed herself out of the alley.

"Ahh!" The vampire lunged at me.

Its claws scratched along my arm.

"Shit." That hurt.

I lunged my body back at the monster, and again she fell against the dumpster. If I wasn't going to defeat this burley undead woman, I was sure going to get attention from all the racket.

She reached for my leg and pulled me down with her. My back fell hard against the concrete, temporarily knocking the air out of my lungs. The stake fell from my hand, and I didn't have time to look around for it. The vampire kicked toward my face, and I was quick to block with my arms. I held her leg with one hand and used my right hand to grab a fist full of her blonde hair, pulling it as I stood myself up. She screamed. Her teeth-gnashing around me.

The vampires I was used to didn't usually put up such a fight. It was like the ones in Sunnydale were more durable because the Slayer was here. Like they trained just to fight her.

In the stumble of getting back on my feet, I grabbed my stake just before she pinned me against the wall. My arms were trapped at my sides. She smiled. For just a flash, I could feel my impending demise. It was over. Her neck bowed into mine, and her teeth scratched my skin.

"Ahhh!" We screamed.

I looked up. The vampire was screaming. Steam was coming from her back, and the smell of fire burnt the air. Without questioning the miracle, the moment her grip loosened from my arm, I plunged the stake into her heart. And in a moment, her body turned to ashes.

Before I could adjust, the bodyweight of someone else fell against me.

I looked up at the green-eyed stranger from the coffee bar, pressing a cross against my chest. He was the reason the vampire was burning, and when she vanished, his weight fell onto me. He kept his eyes locked on mine. His hands pushing the cross between my breasts.

***GILES POV***

I kept the cross against her.

She didn't react.

I swallowed hard. Well, this woman wasn't a vampire. She was just a woman.

We observed each other carefully.

I wanted to apologize, but the words were lost in my mouth. I was still wrapping my head around the fact that she was the victim in this scenario.

Instead, I yelled at her, "What were you thinking?!"

She pushed her wooden stake into my front pant pocket. Her smile widened, "I think I did just fine. Don't you?"

Ignoring the new feeling in my pants, the porn she played on my phone, and her terrifying smile, I pressed through my confusion. I was sticking with anger. "You were almost killed!"

I realized that I was still pushing the cross against her. I moved my hand away, but she grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Keeping my hand against her, she pulled the cross from my grip and tossed it into the dumpster. This forced my grip open, and suddenly I realized her breast was cupped into my hand. I tugged my hand away again, but she held it firmly against her.

I looked into her eyes. Now they were hazel.

"Who are you?"

I knew she just killed a vampire, but I still had no idea if she was on my side. Was I in danger? Her eyes focused on my lips, and her free hand tangled into my hair. She pulled me in for a kiss, and I let her. Her lips were gentle. I lowered my head to be closer, and her bottom lip was small between mine. She pulled her face away slowly.

"Jenny." She finally said.

I looked down the road, and my car was still running, with the headlights illuminating the alley.

"Want to get out of here?" She suggested.

I shook my head. "I can't." I came out tonight to clear my head and she was definitely too much of a distraction. "B-but, let me take you somewhere safe."

"Your car is safe."

I nodded with a nervous laugh, "It is."

She let my hand fall from her body. I had to ignore the twinge of disappointment in my chest as I walked to my car. How did we even get to this?

"Wait. This is mine." Her hand slid back into the front pocket on my jeans and she pulled her stake back out. I didn't even turn to look at her. I wish I could go back to being angry. How had that melted away so quickly?

She walked ahead of me toward the car to the passenger's side and smiled over the car, waiting for me.

"Where can I take you?"

"Anywhere you want."

Vixen.

Her teasing laugh was soft, "You can start by taking me home. I'm staying-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

"Wow." Her expression soured, "I should have known you would have the most vanilla basic ringtone."

***Jenny POV***

"I'm sorry." He smiled, "I need to get this."

I nodded and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hello?"

I watched him as he turned away from the car.

"Buffy. I'm glad you're home safe."

I froze with the seatbelt halfway across my chest.

The demon inside of me reappeared, and she told me to run.

***Giles POV***

I told Buffy I would call her back soon. I was thankful for her distraction to help ease my tension. When I hung up our call, I turned back to the car only to find Jenny nowhere in sight.


End file.
